


Naruto Series 1! Pre-Shippuden-Senju Mito!

by MinataNamikaze1



Series: Naruto Pre-Shuppiden! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinataNamikaze1/pseuds/MinataNamikaze1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senju Mito is the Older Twin Sister of the reincarnated Senju Tobirama. They get to head to the Leaf when their's Mother is convinced to return to Konohagakure as the Fifth Hokage, but she find herself helping with the training of the most unpredictable Ninja in all of the lands while also trying to start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Series 1! Pre-Shippuden-Senju Mito!

**Author's Note:**

> Minata Namikaze: So, I’ve decided to try doing a Naruto story where Tsunade had twins with one of them being a Reincarnated Second Hokage about 5 years before the Kyuubi attack. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but he still has his Mother's personality which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost'. But, for a little while he didn't show that he's as smart as his Father till both Jiraiya and him being the three Senjus and Kato Shizune back to the village. Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!  
> Senju Mito: Minata Namikaze doesn't own Naruto cause if she did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. She, however, does own yours truly, Senju Mito.  
> Minata Namikaze: Thank you, for your help Mito.  
> Senju Mito: *Shrug* No problem. Though I think I can live with my name.  
> Minata Namikaze: *Giggles* Glade you like it  
> Senju Mito: *Looks at the readers with a smile* Remember to Read and Review to let Minata know what you think.  
> Minata Namikaze: Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you.  
> Both females: Ja ne!

_No one knows what's_ _awaits_ _for them after death, but_ _some have a_ _good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more then Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._ _He had lived his 31 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student._

 _A_ _s he took his last breath and closed his eyes_ _finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy. He thought_ _that he would be seeing all_ _of_ _his brothers again._

 _When he died, Senju Tobirama didn't expect to open his eyes again_ _, but_ _then again_ _Fate_ _was also a_ _bitch, who_ _likes to_ _think she's a princess and she just loves fucking with him._

_...My Line..._

__**(**__ __**4** _ _ __**0 Years Later!** _ _ __**)** _ _

__A cry of pain could be heard through the halls of the hospital as a blonde haired woman_ _ __cr_ _ __ied_ _ __out in pain as she struggled with the pain of giving birth._ _

_“_ __Just one more push, Lady Tsunade,” the midwife called over her screams. “I can see the head!”_ _

__Senju Tsunade cursed the way life turned out like her getting drunk the night Orochimaru left and Jiraiya for getting her pregnant.__

__  
“God Damn It! I'm going to kill that bastard.”_ _

__With a finally push, an__ __infant__ _ _'__ _ _s__ _ _blessed__ _ _cry rung out through the r__ _ _oom to replace her own screams__ _ _.__

 _“_ _ _Congratulations Lady Tsunade,” the midwife told her. “__ _ _You have a_ _ __healthy baby_ _ __girl and_ _ __boy.”_ _

__Tsunade panted, hair knotted and face coated in sweat as she took the now quiet bab_ _ __ies_ _ __into her arms._ _ __The boy had p__ _ _ale silver wisps of hair cover_ _ __ing his_ _ __head_ _ __while his sister had dark crimson red wisps of hair on her head__ _ _,_ _ __both of their_ _ __faces__   _ _we__ _ _re_ _ __pale for an infants__ _ _, but hinted towards an ivory complexio__ _ _ns._ _

__As Tsunade stared at the infant__ _ _s__ _ _, who scrunched up_ _ __their_ _ __face_ _ __s_ _ __before_ _ __two pair of_ _ __eyes fluttered open caused the woman to choke on a gasp. The_ _ __boy's_ _ __eyes were a pale shade of red, even just after being born. Just like her Granduncle had been in his life. Plus coupled with the pale hair on his head and skin, the little boy that's she was holding was a near carbon copy of her late uncle._ _

_“ _Tobirama...” Tsunade stated as she cradled the_ _ __two_ _ __little li__ _ _v__ _ _e__ _ _s_ _ __to her chest_ _ __then turned her gaze to the girl__ _ _. “__ _ _Mito...__ _ _You_ _ __two_ _ __are Senju Tobirama_ _ __and Mito__ _ _. My beautiful baby boy_ _ __and girl__ _ _...”_ _

_...My Line..._

__**(**__ _ _ **5** _ _ __**Years** _ _ __**After the Rebirth of Senju Tobirama: T**__ _ _ **he Kyuubi Attack!** _ _ __**)** _ _

__ 12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out mashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The Ninjas rose up to defend their villages against the attack. _ _

_“ _Hold the attack!” a Leaf Ninja ordered. “And wait for the Fourth Hokage!”_ _

_“ _It's getting closer!” another yelled as the first jumped into action. “Don't let it near the village!”__

__  
Just then a big red toad wearing a dark blue cloak appeared on the battle field facing the fox and on it's head stood a young sunny blonde haired man wearing a white haori with crimson red flames on the bottom._ _

__ One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrifice his life to capture the beast and sealed into a human body.  _ _

__The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light._ _

__ This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage. _ _

_...My Line..._

__**(7 to 8 Years After the Kyuubi Attack!)** _ _

__A young girl, who looked around the age of 1__ _ _4__ _ _, walked along side of the river bank that her family stopped_ _ __a__ _ _t to rest while her young__ _ _er_ _ __twin Brother walked behind her looking stoic and broody as an Uchiha._ _ __A pair of hazel brown eyes caught sight of a body laying on the bank of the river making them wide before she rushed over though she heard her Brother call out to her, she paid him no attention. Reaching_ _ __the body she notice that it was a curly dark hair boy, who looked to be a good_ _ __3_ _ __years older then her and her Brother. The hazel eyed 1__ _ _4__ _ _-year-old kneeled down where her ankle length dark crimson red hair fanned out around her on the ground. Her young__ _ _er_ _ __Brother reached her as she was turning the boy over to lay on his back though they both caught sight of a red and white fan on the back of his shirt. The red head placed her pointing and middle finger on his pulse point located on his neck and felt a very slow pulse, but she also placed her ear on his chest over his heart to listen and heard the f__ _ _ei__ _ _nt weak beat._ _

_“_ __Tobirama get Kaa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan,” she ordered as she sat back up before placing a glowing green hand on the boy's chest._ _

_“ _Mito, he's an Uchiha,” her Brother spoke up.__

__Senju Mito shot a glare at her silver haired Brother at that comment as she could never understand why he didn't like the Uchiha Clan at all. Oh, sure she knew of the fact that he was the reincarnation of her Great-Granduncle, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, but that didn't mean she understood the way he thought._ _

_“ _Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean we should leave him here to die!” she snapped. “It's not right and it goes against the Medic-nin's code of honor!” Her eyes soften up a bit knowing that she could never be truly angry at her younger Brother just like her Great-Grandfather before her could never truly be angry with her Great-Granduncle. “So go get Mother and Shizune? Please Tobi-kun?”__

__Senju Tobirama let out a sigh__ _ _,_ _ __as he knew that he could never say no to his Sister,_ _ __before he_ _ __turned around and took off towards the two women, both of whom weren't setting that far. It wasn't long before both Senju Tsunade and Kato Shizune where next to her running a Diagnostic Jutsu to see what the problem is while she kept his heart beating._ _

_“ _What the hell happen to this kid?” her Mother asked in shock.__

__Two pair of eyes, one hazel brown and the other pale red, glanced at each other as they too wonder what happened that put the boy close to death's door._ _

_“ _What should we do Lady Tsunade?” asked Shizune.__

__Letting out a sigh the blonde haired older kuniochi sat back looking at the young Uchiha._ _

_“ _We'll have to find a town and take care of him there,” she answered. “But, the problem would be getting him there without losing him.”__

__Mito looked at the dark haired boy with a thoughtful look before looking up at her Mother._ _

_“ _I can put him into a st__ _ _a__ _ _s__ _ _is_ _ __seal,” she stated._ _

__Looking thoughtful the Mother of two looked at her Daughter, who had inherited the Uzumaki red hair, but the feminine angler face that has high cheek bones and a strong jaw that many would find on a noble or on an Uchiha. Though she remembered that her Granduncle had the same angler face shape, high cheek bones, and strong jaw only they had been more masculine._ _

_“ _Do it,” she__ __ordered_ _ __before standing up._ _

__Shizune took over Mito's part to allow her to create the seal and once it was complete the boy was sealed inside and the four of them were off to find a town that had a hospital that the three Medic Kunioshis could work from._ _

_...My Line..._

__**(1**__ _ _ **2** _ _ __**to** _ _ __**13** _ _ __**Years After the Kyuubi Attack!)** _ _

18-year-old Senju Mito felt her almond shape eyes twitch as she stood outside of a gambling hall with her Brother and Uchiha Shisui, who the four had found on the river bank 5 years ago though no one knew he was still alive minus Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Tsunade had sent a coded massage to her old Sensei when after Shisui woke up and the elder Senju had questioned him, he had told them what lead to them finding him on that bank. They had learned that Danzo had taken one of Shisui's eyes for himself while the young Uchiha gave the last one he managed to save to his Cousin, Uchiha Itachi, so when Sarutobi found out, he had sent a pair of Uchiha eyes to them as quietly and as quickly as he could. And now to Tobirama's annoyances and horror the young Uchiha had an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Though t o find out that Danzo was still up to no good didn't surprise Tsunade, but it pissed off Tobirama something ferous cause even though he was weary of the Uchiha Clan it didn't mean that he would go have them killed. The red head had to keep in an eye on him to make sure that he didn't go and try to get answers from Danzo himself and risk those that couldn't be trusted finding out about his rebirth into the world though she still found it amusing that he was reborn as his own Great-Grandnephew and his former older Brother's own Great-Grandson. So the dark haired Uchiha had joined them on their travels to better protect him from the old War Hawk and it had, in the red head's opinion, the add benefit of giving Mito some serious eye candy.

“Calm yourself, Mito-hime,” Shisui told her gently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tobirama glared at the young Uchiha's arm as if it had offend him somehow making his Sister to roll her eyes at his overprotective attitude. Of course, she knew that he had never had a Sister unless you want to count her name sake even though Uzumaki Mito was his Sister-in-Law, so he was going to be protective of her though she was the older of the two of them.

“I can't believe that after all the money that she lost in the last town, she has to try her luck in this one,” groaned the Senju Heiress. “Can't we go to a town and relax without the gambling?!”

The two boys looked at her in amusement though they did agree with her on that. They didn't want nor like to deal with the debt collectors because of the fact that they eyed Mito like she was a piece of meat and that was one thing that they did not like, it was also one of two things that they could agree on. The other was never, and they mean never, piss off Senju Mito cause she can put the fear of the Shinigami into anyone which they had seen happen before when some random older guy smacked her on her ass when she was 15-years-old. The beat down she had given the guy had gave them nightmares for a month and had Tobirama muttering about evil red heads with very, very short-tempers. And to make matters worse, Tsunade had cheered her Daughter on while Shizune panicked in the back ground as the two males of the group made a fast and tactical retreat to get the hell out of there.

“We know, Mito-nee-san,” Tobirama told her in a calm tone. “Though we should go in and make sure that she doesn't get mad if she loses.”

The other two nodded their heads before walking in. Once inside they noticed a crowd surrounding Senju Tsunade in awe and surprise this had the three of them looking confused.

“Shizune!” Mito called out as she walked over to the dark haired woman, who was holding a pig. “What's going on?”

“Your Mother, Lady Tsunade, has managed to get straight 7s every time so far,” the older woman answered as she pointed to the four baskets of silver coins.

Both Mito and Tobirama shared a panic look while Shisui looked even more confused as Shizune cheered when Tsunade got another 7.

“This is not good,” Mito whispered to her Brother. “What do we do?”

The two cringe when their Mother get's another jackpot.

“We need to keep our guard up,” he answered quietly. “If she's winning then that means that...”

“Something is serious wrong and we might be in trouble,” Mito finished which got Tobirama nodding in agreement.

After awhile, Tsunade stood up making her four companions to look at her.

“Shizune, Mito, Tobirama, Shisui, we 're leaving once we get this cashed in,” she told them.

“Hai,” all four answered.

Together the five them took her winnings and had it cashed in before leaving the building. They then went and used the cash to get supply’s for the road before leaving that building as well.

“Lady Tsunade, wait up well you?” asked Shizune as they walked. “What's the matter? For you to win this much is well...a miracle. But, you don't look happy in the least.”

  
'That's it right there Shizune,' Mito thought to herself. 'The fact Kaa-san kept winning all of that cash is a miracle, but it also means that something is seriously wrong.'

“This town,” mumbled Tsunade as she looked around.

“Huh?”

“Somethings not right here,” Tsunade stated. “Hurry up, we're leaving!”

“What?” asked Shizune in shock. “But, this is a tourist resort! We should take our time and go see the historical Castle!”

  
“Look fast so we can get out of here,” Tsunade ordered.

“But, Lady Tsunade...”

The Senju twins looked at each other before letting out sighs as they moved to follow the two women.

...My Line...

All five stood in front of an amazing Castle just looking at it though four of five looked bored and the twins were keeping their sense s sharp.

“Tanzaku Castle sure does have a commanding presence,” Shizune gashed. “Uh, they didn't donated it as a culture land mark for nothing I suppose.”

“Stop lala gagging around,” Tsunade told her. “We have to get out of this town.”

Four pair of eyes looked at her though Shizune looked worried and confused.

“But, don't you want to get a better peak at it?” asked Shizune as the Uchiha, the two teens, and her jogged to catch up to Tsunade. “It don't cost anything to look you know!” It was then that the light blonde haired woman stopped walking. “Lady Tsunade?”

  
The elder Senju looked up at the castle while Tobirama slid into a battle ready stance that had Mito doing the same.

'What is this chill in the air that I'm feeling?' thought Tsunade.

Then to all of their surprise the castle was destroyed, but when the cloud of dust started to clear they saw a huge snake with two people on top of it's head.

“Is that...”

  
“Orochimaru,” growled Tsunade as she glared at the dark haired and very pale skin man.

“I finally found you,” he laughed.

The group of five stood facing Orochimaru and his minion glaring at him.

“It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?” Tsunade asked. “Orochimaru.”

  
“Indeed,” agreed the snake. “I've been looking for you every where.”

  
“What do you want with me after all this time?” she asked. “Feel like reminiscing about the good old days.”

“Actually, I was hoping to ask you for a favor,” answered Orochimaru.

'His heart beat is racing and he's burning up by the look of it,' Tsunade thought as she looked at him. 'Diffidently sighs of prolong fatigue. And those arms…'

“Lady Tsunade, I'm sure that you surmised by now...” his minion started.

“Find some one else,” ordered Tsunade as she interrupted. “I've hadn't treated anyone in years.”

  
“That won't do. Surly you must have realize that from how seriously these wounds are there isn't any one who can care him of his aliment. Except of course for the Legendary Sannin and Medical Genius Lady Tsunade. Only you can so this.”

  
“Those arms of yours?” asked the elder Senju. “That's no ordinary injury.” She watched as his hand shook. 'A special sealing Jutsu or something.' “What have you gotten yourself into?”

  
“Nothing really,” answered the snake. “I was just killing the Third Hokage.”

All five pair of eyes widen in surprise before four of them narrow in anger.

“Impossible,” stated Tsunade. “Is this true?”

“Oh, come now Tsunade?” asked the snake. “You shouldn't be giving me that dirty look. Anything that has form must one day decay even men. But, I don't really need to tell you that now do I?”

'Kaa-chan,' Mito thought as she looked over at the blonde.

“After all you let the two most dear to you march off to their deaths,” Orochimaru stated.

'How dare he,' the two Senju Twins growled in their thoughts.

“Such a pity,” laughed Orochimaru. “It was really such a terrible way for them to die.”

  
“Scum,” growled Shizune as she attacked, but Orochimaru's Minion quickly deflected the senbone she used while catching one.

“Needles dipped in poison,” he stated as he looked at it though he had to react quickly when Shizune shot towards the two of them quickly. 'She's fast.'

“Get out of my way!”

“I won't let you!”

  
Just as the two of them was about to hit each other with their weapons Tsunade had decided that enough was enough.

“Shizune, calm down!” she ordered.

The two of them managed to stop before harming each other.

'This assistance...she's powerful,' he thought.

They both slowly removed their weapons from each other's neck before Shizune jumped back to in front of Tsunade as the Senju Twins and the sole Uchiha among them took ready stances themselves.

“Orochimaru, you were always this twisted even when we were kids,” Tsunade stated making her four companions to look at her. “Come on? You know the type of gal I am. Don't even kid with me, ok?” Tsunade just smiled at him before she narrowed her eyes and then punch the wall behind the five of them which broke and destroyed it. “Or shill I kill you were you stand?!”

“Please?” the minion asked. “We haven't come all of this way to fight. We're here to negotiate.”

“Negotiate?” Tsunade asked while the others looked at them with distrust.

“That's right.”

  
“Are you trying to make me laugh?!” asked Tsunade in anger. “I told you once already! Now get the hell out of my sight!”

  
“I'm afraid that is just in possible,” Kabuto told her. {I interrupt to inform you that I'll be using Orochimaru's right hand minion's name from now on.}

“Get out of here,” said Tsunade.

“Your the only one, who can cure Lord Orochimaru's arms,” Kabuto stated. “You know that!”

“I'm warning you,” warned Tsunade.

“We're not asking for charity,” informed Kabuto. “We can make a deal here.”

  
“I well count down from 5,” stated Tsunade. “I suggest you leave before I'm done.” Kabuto growled. “Ether wise I'll have to make you.”

“Please?” asked the silver haired sound nin. “Try and remain calm? This could prove benefactional for both of us.”

  
“5,” Tsunade started the count down. “4. 3. 2.” Shizune got ready to move while the other three either pulled out a kunai or unsheathed a sword. “And 1.”

  
At that Shizune moved along with Mito to take out Kabuto.

“I'm offering to bring your dear little brother and your beloved back to life,” Orochimaru informed her making Shizune and Mito to stop. “A Forbidden Jutsu that I have develop.” Orochimaru smirked. “I can't help, but notice that you haven't chased off yet, my old friend. I suppose that it's safe to presume that we have a deal here then.” Both Mito and Tobirama shared a look as they knew what Jutsu he was talking about having spent a deal of time creating a counter seal to it from the knowledge that Tobirama had from when he had created it. “Come now? Don't you want to see them again, dear Tsunade?”

'Nawaki, Dan,' she thought as she pictured their smiling faces.

'Kaa-chan?'

“What do you plan on doing once your arms have been restored to you?” asked Tsunade.

“Well, you know me,” stated the snake. “I never been one to lie so I'll just give you the truth...how about that? In addition to grabbing all I desire...This time around I'm going to grind the Hidden Leaf Village into dust.”

Tobirama eyes widen in shock while Mito looked back at their Mother before the two looked at the snake with narrow eyes.

'Oh, hell no,' the twins thought.


End file.
